Victim of the game
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: *chapter 2 is there * Is Jack really dead or not ?....
1. The power of the dream

VICTIM OF THE GAME 

by Amel (colombe.de.pluie) with a little sideline commentary from Hannah.

Disclaimer : Don't own them...

PG

Genre : Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary : Too hard to explain... 

AN: An immense THANKS for Hannah, for the ideas and the beta-reading

You're great !!

*******************

Teal'c, Jack and Sam were running to the Stargate, trying to protect themselves against the deadly fire of the death gliders. 

They had already neutralized most of the Jaffa and were desperately trying to get off the planet. 

"Carter! The code!" Colonel Jack O'Neill over his shoulder as he fended off the Jaffa with a wave of gunfire. 

Major Carter ran towards the DHD as the others provided cover fire and entered the code. 

The rippling blue pool of the Stargate appeared. 

Sam was fighting against a group of Jaffa when she noticed a lone Jaffa hidden by a tree. She saw him pointing his charged staff weapon at the oblivious Jack, who had his back turned, and was already occupied with other Jaffa forces. 

"Colonel!" she screamed at him, trying to get over to him. 

He turned back and looked at her, confused. She was trying to shoot, but her weapon seemed to be jammed. She swore softly in frustration and tried to free her handgun from her pack. 

Suddenly she heard a moan and realised she was too late. She looked fearfully around only to see her CO falling down to the ground. 

"Colonel!" she cried out again, running to his side, ignoring the storm of staff fire that raged around her. "Colonel!" she repeated, hoping, praying, and desperately needing a response.

Teal'c finished off the last contingent of Jaffa, and was running over to his fallen comrade. 

He picked up the Colonel and hurriedly carried Jack through the Stargate 

followed closely by a distressed and scared Major Samantha Carter. 

**** 

Sam and Teal'c were waiting anxiously outside the infirmary. 

Janet walked over to the pair. 

"Doctor Frazier?" asked Teal'c, concerned for the Colonel and also the worried Major. 

Janet looked at Sam and the fear lining her face. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately and was forced to look away. 

Sam gasped. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. 

"No... It can't be," whispered the young Major, refusing to accept what Janet was trying to tell her. 

"I am sorry. We've done all we could but..." she trailed off, leaving Sam and Teal'c to realize the inevitable.

Teal'c bowed his head in sorrow and some tears were already 

streaming silently down Sam's cheeks. 

"Colonel O'Neill is dead," finished Janet. 

__

So what do you think ? If you want more, just tell me...thanks guys

*****


	2. Make you happy

A/N : Thanks for anyone who reviewed. And Thanks for Hannah for the beta-reading and ideas !!

Yeah and a big thank for all the authors of fics that I've read !! It helps me a lot for the phrases and vocabulary !! you're great people !!

Hope you'll enjoy this part. The next will be longer to come as my computer doesn't function by now… sorry !

************

Sam awoke with a start. 

Jerking upright and opening her eyes, she gave a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. She closed her eyes. "Thank God..." she murmured to herself. 

Then she noticed that real tears were rolling on her cheeks. 

She quickly wiped her eyes and tidied up her messy hair. 

The young major stayed immobile, sat on the edge of her bed for a moment trying to forget her nightmare. 

She shook her head and stood up. 

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was only 5.00am. She sighed. 

No matter the hour, she simply couldn't sleep anymore. 

She had decided to sleep on base as a briefing was scheduled for early in the morning. 

Sam quickly slipped on her gym clothes after a brief moment in the bathroom. 

She glanced one last time at her room, leaving all her troubled thoughts on the other side of the closed door. 

She made her way towards the gym, yawning from time to time. 

She felt a deep satisfaction at the sight of the empty room. 

Not that she was a very solitary person, but at this very moment, she wasn't in mood to talk. 

Sam began to work her abdominal, closed her eyes trying to think to another thing hoping that the time would pass quicker. 

Her muscles were aching from their last mission. 

She stopped and looked around her. Her eyes focused on some random point on the wall. 

She raised her eyes to skywards. 

"Come on Carter ! Don't get lazy, girl!" Sam growled at herself in motivation. 

She stood up and started on the treadmill, keeping a good pace for quite awhile. 

She finally glanced to the clock and that it was almost 6.15 am. 

She jumped off the treadmill and took a swig from her bottle of water. 

She dried her forehead where sweat had saturated her hair. 

The young woman left the room while some of the men from SG5 and SG8 were coming in. 

They observed her with admiration. They could never work out how she managed to save the world practically on a daily basis, build new technology AND find time and energy to work out. 

She smiled to them as a hello and walked to take a shower. 

*******

Half an hour later, she was in her lab. 

She was dressed in clean fatigues and her hair was still slightly damp and tossled. 

Sam was examining something under her microscope. The young woman had almost forgotten her nightmare and was feeling peachy, ready to take on a new mission or challenge. 

She stayed like that for a moment, observing, noting, working on her computer when the rumbling of her stomach forced her to attend to it immediately. 

She raised her head to look at the clock and saw that it was 7.40. 

She smiled and left her lab. Sam made her way towards the commissary . She stopped a second at the enter and caught sight of her friends. 

"hey Carter," welcomed Jack, seeing Sam smiling at them. 

"Major Carter" Teal'c acknowledged with a nod of his head. 

Sam smiled. 

What may seem cold and impersonal to someone who didn't 

understand Teal'c, was actually a very warm greeting. 

"Good morning Colonel, Teal'c." she greeted the pair. 

She felt a wave of relief was over her as she saw her CO, smiling, alive and eating his Fruit Loops with gusto. 

"Chill out, Carter," she reprimanded herself. "It was a dream and nothing else !" 

"oh you look in great form today." noticed Jack. "Raring to go, Carter?" he grinned at her. 

"Yousureyoubetcha!" she responded enthusiastically, borrowing one of his 'lines'. 

She smiled and sat next to Teal'c. 

They all lowered their eyes noticing the empty seat of their beloved but departed friend. 

"So what's on today ?" asked Jack breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"A debriefing at 8.30 and we're going to go on PXS 589." said Sam drinking a cup of coffee. 

"oh...great ." replied the colonel finishing his breakfast. "Trees?" 

"Yes, sir," Sam said, smiling at her lap so he wouldn't see her amusement. 

"Damn... I hate trees...." the Colonel said, rising and stretching his long legs. 

****** 

8.30, and Jack, Sam and Teal'c were in the briefing room, right on time. 

Jack and Sam stood up to salute their CO who was coming in the room. 

"good morning SG1" greeted the general. 

**** 

After a short briefing, the team was ready to go on PXS 589…

**** 


End file.
